Stringy and Mopy: The Legend of Sonichu
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: A Stringy and Mopy/Sonichu crossover. Two heroes takes in a dark recluse with a traumatic past.


**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN SONICHU, IN ADDITION, I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR POKEMON! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN STRINGY AND MOPY!

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is MR. Raleigh D giving you a crossover story between my two original superheroes (Stringy and Mopy) and Sonichu, a fan-character created by a guy named Chris Chan. I know that Sonichu is a very popular character in the Internet world, but here me out. I always wanted to write this since the day I first had this account back in 2011. I don't know how this might work, but you all have to bare with me on this since a lot of OC's fail. _

_I don't know if this story is going to be as successful as my other works on this site, but yet in all actuality, I don't know how this is going to go._

_This FanFic is completely non-cannon to my original series on fictionpress! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

* * *

**Stringy and Mopy: The Legend of Sonichu**

_by_

**Mr. Raleigh D**

**_:Chapter 1:_**

The sun rose in that cool morning in the heart of the land of rising souls. The meadows bloomed, welcoming the Spring's glistening eye. It's warming charms softened the frost, melting the cool chills from the their sensitive skin, making way for life to thrive in the meadows. In the air a light, ocean blue mist floated in the air, levitating down to the ground with its soft hum.

When the mystical aura touched down on the ground, a small blue light shined over the grass.

The light died down, letting sprinkles of its remains to whither away. Lying on the ground, lifeless as a corpse was a beautiful young woman, battered and beaten. She was quite pale and the like. Her hot pink hair covered a few flowers and such. This was the body of the girl who went by the name called Rosechu. She lied dead in the meadow's heart - until something spectacular happened.

Glowing from inside her chest, a green circle levitated from her chest above her. The circle hardened and increased in-depth, just by a little until it resembled a badge.

Green light engulfed the badge emitting out a layer of emerald-green light. An "I" appeared on the center; the "I" glowed white in the center, engulfing both the badge and the dead body in a layer of green and white light. The light flashed then disappeared on site. From there, the badge levitated down to her chest slowly.

And then...she gasped back to life.

Her eyes went wide in shock, hyperventilating from all the danger, and suffering she endured. She held her chest, feeling her rapid heart beat. Her eyes were blurry, but then clarified, revealing her to her new environment. Her body calmed down, but overall, she was still shaky of what happened. Wasn't she dead? At first she thought she was in heaven, mind that she was in the meadow. She slowly got up and scanned her new surroundings. She spotted a town just a few miles away, behind her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Suddenly, something dropped from her chest. It dropped on the ground. Curiously, Rosechu picked it up and scrutinized it.

"A badge? I don't remember me having one," she said.

She turned back to the town ahead of her and then looked back. She was afraid, she didn't know what to do. She needed , she was unaware if Naitsirhc and his henchmen were on pursuit of her. Not wanting to find out, she walked to the town to find help. She kept her guard high, not wanting start a fuss or anything.

In this small town called Conorous Village, there were a few commuters here and there being welcomed by the town's people. A few kids were out in the park playing, while others were walking their pets. It was a pretty small community. A few homes were in the outskirts, while others were in the town. Rosechu Senoue, the girl from the meadow, entered the town's city limits undetected. Nobody noticed her.

She had her arms crossed, protecting herself from any harm coming her way for when of dangerous pervs. From her very own eyes, she saw a few people walking in the sidewalks, and a few commuters on the roads riding in their cars and trucks. The roads were clean, and the rest of the town was all but quiet. She walked to the town fearfully, remembering the last time she called for help.

She looked high and low for a police station, and thought there was none. Before she gave up, she bumped into an officer who was strolling by.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have watch where I was going," he said, "Is there something I could help you with miss?"

Rosechu was silent; she wanted to say what was going on but something inside of her was trying to negate, making her trapped in the state of hesitation. However, since it was the face of authority standing right before her, she fought the urge to negate her free will to speak.

She looked up at the man, trying to ease her fear and uncertainty. The officer, rose his left brow, bewildered. The young woman appeared to have a strong aura of great misfortune within her. It was impossible to miss.

"I want help," she said.

...

The police officer looked at her quizzically. Why do she need help for? The town rarely had any crime, even if they did, they would've known about it! "Is something matter, sweetie?" he asked, kneeling to her, worried.

"Please," Rosechu was about to break. However, the officer's eye widened when he saw that her clothes were battered, and the neck area of her shirt was nearly totaled, almost to the point of them exposing her pale breasts.

"Come with me, miss," said the officer taking her hand, and leading her to the station.

In the station, Sara had her arms crossed. She was surprised that the officer cared. What really blew her mind was that the cops were comforting her.

And thus, she began to tell her story to the station of what happened.

"Oh my," said a female officer, "Your...oh god!"

"That's quite a tale, a horrific, downcast tale," said the police chief, "Don't worry, we'll make sure they pay for their terrible crimes against you!"

Rosechu smiled. Throughout her life she was ridiculed and abandoned, she was torch erred both physically and psychologically. But now that she had help, she couldn't be so much happier - until one of the officers spoke out. He spot a green badge on her lap.

"Hey wait a minute?" he said.

The Chief turned to the cop.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know she was Badgette!" said the cop.

Rosechu rose her left brow.

"Badgette?" she said to herself.

"Yeah, you heard me! She's a Badgette!" said the cop.

The Chief turned around to Sara and saw the badge on her lap.

"Man, those guys ruin the show for us!" said the cop.

"Who?" Rosechu asked.

"Stringy and Mopy, those right winged Badgettes!" the cop ranted,

"Now, now! You're now acting like super villain," said the Chief.

"Am I?" he asked.

The cops nodded.

As they bickered against one another, Rosechu was having those nightmarish glances. She witnessed arguments and even death! Why was she redirected was beyond her? But right now, she would rather be dead than to hear them constantly argue about a Badgette. She had no idea what a Badgette was, or who they are at that matter. She was slowly getting a panic attack - until...

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion outside caused the police to cease their arguing. They went into alert. The Chief, still skeptical about Sara being a Badgette alarmed her to stay put.

Rosechu nodded.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello people of the Internet! This is your favorite author, Mr. Raleigh D who had brought you a new take on the fan comic series, Sonichu! Do you guys like the design for Rosechu, or do she look the same? Whatever our comments, list them on your reviews. And like always please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

_**Peace!**_


End file.
